In certain networked computer system environments, graphics data is sent to a computer system over a network. A full screen update for a computer system may require megabytes of data to be transmitted over the network. For example, a 1920 by 1080 monitor running in true color mode requires approximately 6 MB of data for a single frame and a throughput of 360 MB/sec to maintain a refresh rate of 60 Hz. With standard network speeds of 100 MB/sec or 1 GB/sec, such a transmission is not realistically possible. To account for this problem, it is common, in thin-client computing solutions, for a thin-client computer system to implement a display adapter with its own frame buffer memory. The frame buffer memory holds a recent copy of the frame and takes care of the 60 Hz refresh rate by repeating the frame. In addition, a compression algorithm is often used to transmit only screen update data that has changed over the network to avoid clogging the network. However, typical movie compression algorithms do not work very well with bitmap graphics data due to the lossy nature of these algorithms. For example, the clarity of text and static graphic images may be lost in the process of transmission.